Skyward Sword: A new adventure
by Veyniac97
Summary: NOTE: Don't read unless you finished Skyward Sword! Link has a dream, well more of a nightmare. Link and Zelda move to the surface to live their lives together. Then a familiar evil returns. And an unknown evil to Link or anyone. Adventure (Action)/ Romance. LinkXZelda (Clearly)
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is a new fanfic! This time skyward sword the reason being that I recently finished it again and fell back in love with SS. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

I stood in the sealed temple with Zelda by my side. The master sword was glowing an eerie glow with a black mist slowly circling and emerging from the sword then the mist shot up like a geyser into the sky and slamming into the ground forming a shape, an almost person like shape. The shape stood. A face and the more define features started to form. I knew the face anywhere. It was Demise.

Demise grinned a deep evil grin which chilled me to the bone. "Why hello child. I told you I couldn't be defeated." His large sword formed in his hand. "Now the time has come for you and your goddess. Farwell" He struck Zelda. She screamed out and collapsed.

My heart sunk. "NO!" I yelled. Demise immediately spun around and sliced his sword at me. It nicked my chest. I crouched in pain. I could feel my blood starting to leak out and stick to my tunic.

I looked up at Demise. He laughed evilly. "This land is mine for the taking, fair well _hero_." He stabbed me in my gut and the world turned black.

…

I jolted awake and almost screamed, then I looked around. I was alive. I was on in the hands of the goddess statue up against it. The Triforce leaving a slight golden glow in the dark night. I looked down Zelda was lying on my chest she was still in her goddess outfit. Her breaths small and light. I let out a sigh of relief. Then kissed the top of Zelda's head.

It was either the sigh or the kiss but something made Zelda stir. She looked up at me her eyes little slits. She smiled then nuzzled her face back into my chest. I smiled then laid my head on top of hers. I felt her head move around underneath mine and I raised my head.

She looked up at me. She yawned "What time is it?" she asked.

"Early, late I don't know."

"I'm hoping not too early I'd like to see a sunrise on the surface for once."

"Well that'll be a little hard considering we're in the woods." I smiled.

"Good point." She said. She looked at me with her blue eyes. Then I remembered the dream and shuddered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just a bad dream."

"What happened?"

I explained the dream. When I was finished she looked as scared as I felt.

"Do you think it'll actually happen?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean I had a dream about the Imprisoned Demise before you were abducted."

Her face looked more and more worried. "You defeated him right? You sealed his hatred or whatever inside the master sword."

"I know," I had defeated the Demon King several hours earlier and It was still ingrained in my mind. Holding my master sword skyward. Lightning striking it and flinging the lightning at Demise. "Let's just not talk about it."

Zelda nodded. She closed her eyes, and laid her head back down. I closed my eyes trying to sleep but it didn't come. The sun rose probably a half an hour later.

When it started to I nudged Zelda. "Wake up sleepyhead," I said.

She gave a small giggle. "You're the sleepyhead here."

"Yeah? Well do you want to sleep through your first sunrise on the surface?"

That woke her up. She sat up and looked across the vast landscape and the rising sun. "It's so beautiful Link." Zelda said.

_Like you_ I thought. The sun was starting to glisten on the purple hair pieces in her golden hair. When she looked over at me and game me a funny look I realized I was staring. I turned away my face getting hot.

She smiled. "Hey Link," she said turning to the sunrise.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Let's build a shelter or something. I don't want to sleep up here again. No offense."

"None taken, I kind of agree my back has been up against the statue all night."

"Well okay, then but first I kind of need to get some stuff from home, and tell my father our plan."

"Agreed."

…

"Unacceptable!" Headmaster Gaebora boomed. "I cannot allow you two children to live alone by your selves on the surface!"

"I understand that sir" I said. "But I'm seventeen and half! I'm almost eighteen and so is Zelda."

"It's true father!" Zelda cried. She was now wearing what she wore the day before the tornado, though she was still wearing her hair down with the purple hair pieces.

The headmaster seemed to think about that for a moment. He turned to me. "Son, do you promise to keep her safe and protect her from any harm?"

"Yes sir, of course!" I said. _I mean I just rescued her didn't I? _I thought,

"Please father, please." Zelda said giving her dad some hopeful eyes.

The head master sighed in defeat. "Fine, Fine!" he said.

"Yay! Thank you father!" Zelda hugged the headmaster. Then she through her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"Now we can live together Link!" Zelda said cheerfully.

"Yeah, on the surface nonetheless!"

"Though no sharing beds you two," The headmaster said.

"Of course! Wouldn't dream of it!" Zelda said. Then she whispered so I can only hear. _At least not yet. _It made me happy to know that we had the same plan to not sleep together until we were older and…well…married. Which I don't think _either_ of us are ready for _that_ yet.

The head master looked between us. "Okay off you two go."

I ran to my dorm to start packing. While I was packing there was a knocking on my door. "Come in," I said.

I heard the door open and turned to see who it was. It was Groose. "Hey Link, why you packing?"

"Um…" I hesitated. Considering I knew how he felt for Zelda I didn't want to mention that he was moving to the surface with her.

Groose laughed "Don't worry about it, okay? I already know."

"But, How?"

"I saw Zelda out in the hall with a suitcase and asked her. She's really excited to move to the surface with you."

"Yeah, I'm excited too. Will you-"

"Be okay without her? Of course. She's all yours I mean you rescued her and all."

I put my hand on his shoulder "Thank you for understanding."

He smiled and nodded. "Of course buddy." He walked to the door and stopped and turned to look at me. "Do me a favor, protect her for me. For all of us."

I nodded. As Groose walked out the door, I realized for the first time that after all we went through together. We became friends.

* * *

What do you guys think so far? Like it? Hate it? Reviews are appreciated. If you have any ideas please share. Chapter two should be out tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is as promised chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

When I finished packing I walked out into the hall to see Zelda waiting for me. "Hey," I said as I walked out.

Zelda smiled. "Hey yourself. You ready?"

I nodded. "Yes, are you?"

She nodded then lifted her suitcase –well more of bag- then started walking towards the door. I followed her and on our way out I heard Pipit call to us from behind. "Hey Link, Zelda."

We stopped and faced him. "What's up Pipit?"

"Karane and I were wondering if we could possibly move down to the surface with you or at least as well as you."

Zelda and I look at each other then back to Pipit. "Well that's up to you guys. We don't mind if other people join us it's just up to them." I explained

Pipit nodded. "Okay, so is that a yes?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is."

Pipit sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you guys so much!" He then ran off.

"That was unusual." Zelda whispered.

"I guess in the sense that he thought he had to ask, yeah." I said.

"Well maybe he thought we'd just want to be alone."

I shrug "Let's just go."

…

We walked over to the tower that I had caused light to emit during my journey. We walked over to the dock to dive off. Groose was standing there seemingly waiting for us. He smiled once he saw us.

"Hey took you guys long enough."

I rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing just meant you took longer than I expected."

I looked at him for a moment. "Well see you later I guess." I said.

Zelda nodded. "Yeah, see you later Groose." She walked forward and dove. I heard her whistle and saw her bird fly up with her on its back.

I was about to sprint when Groose placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him. "You need something Groose?" I asked.

"Just wanted to say I left you two a surprise down there."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to go down there and find out." He smiled.

"Okay," I wasn't sure what to feel about that. I turned around about to sprint again when I heard Pipit again.

"Link!" I turned to face him.

"What?" I hope he couldn't hear the annoyance in my voice. I just wanted to go to the surface and spend _some_ alone time with Zelda.

"Karane and I decided that we _will_ move to the surface just tomorrow."

I nodded. "Okay, see you then." I finally ran and dove off the dock.

…

I guess Zelda had been waiting a while because when I got back to Faron Woods she was tapping her foot. "Well you're finally done chatting."

"Sorry," I said. "I was kept up by Groose, then Pipit."

"I can guess Pipit, bur why Groose?"

"He said he left us a surprise down here."

"Oh, that must explain these." Zelda gestured to two mattresses.

"How'd he get those down here?" I ask baffled.

"Well considering that the mattresses at the knight academy have feathers stuffed in them it probably wasn't too hard."

"Yeah but they aren't ours are they?"

"Not unless he switched some around so we wouldn't know the wiser. Besides it's not like their infested with lice or anything."

I nodded it was true. It didn't matter if they were our mattresses from the knight academy or not.

"Well I said I'm going to go out and see if I can find someone to help us build a house."

Zelda nodded. "And I'll start making some lunch."

"How?"

"The tree inside the temple?" she said.

"Oh yeah! That'll work." I remembered how I had planted that tree using the gate of time. "Okay, see you in a bit!" I said as I started to walk to the woods.

"Wait, take this." She pulled something out of her suitcase. It was the practice sword from the knight academy.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"I don't know just some protection just in case something goes wrong."

I nodded. Even though it wasn't possible for there to be monsters anymore with Demise being defeated and all.

"Thanks," I said.

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Stay safe."

I smiled and felt my face getting a little hot. She never kissed me before. I turned and walked into the forest.

…

I walked through the Faron Woods for several minutes before I found the person I was looking for. Gorko the Goron. I walked up to him I had get his help on building a house. Or Shelter. Whatever you wanted to call it.

"Hey Gorko!" I said.

"Oh, hey buddy!" he said. "What brings you to this neck of the…woods"

"Nice pun, anyway I need your help."

"My help? Whatever for?"

"Are you good at building?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Good I need your help building a shelter for Zelda and me"

He seemed to think about this for a moment. "What do I get out of it?"

I sighed. "250 Rupees?"

"350" he said back.

"275"

"300"

I thought about that I knew that he wouldn't go any lower, and that was the next one I would go to. "Deal," I held out my hand to shake. We shook on it. "Great, do you need time to get resources or friends to help build?"

"Yes, it'll take a couple hours to gather everything."

"How many?" I asked

"Hm….five at most."

"And the least?"

"Three"

I sighed it was the best we were going to get. "Okay. Oh, and here." I gave him 150 of his 300 rupees.

"What's this? I thought we agreed on 300"

"We did, 150 now and 150 after the shelter is built."

His expression turned a little hard. "Fair enough"

"See you then."

"Wait where do you want it?"

"Want what?

"Your house"

"I guess near the statue of the goddess."

He nodded. "Okay, buddy see you then."

I ran to the sealed temple I had found someone to build our house! I had to tell Zelda.

…

When I got there Zelda was in a heap on the ground. "Zelda!" I ran over to her as fast as I could.

Zelda I shook her. "Zelda wake up!"

She stirred. "Oh…my head."

"What happened?"

"I don't know the master sword just started glowing. So out of curiosity I touched it. Then I just felt cold and fell to the ground."

"Oh no, my dream….."

Then Zelda broke into a huge grin. Then she started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I'm just kidding."

"What?"

"I was just joking around. Haven't you noticed that the master sword is all the way over there." She pointed across the room.

I blushed. My face probably as red as the fruit she had in a basket next to her. "Zelda!"

"I'm sorry I only tripped, then I heard the door open so I just stayed on the ground."

I could feel tears swelling in my eyes. I moved over to her and grabbed her into a tight hug. "Please never, EVER do that again."

"I'm sorry," she hugged me back.

"I was so scared that my dream had started to come true. I was so scared."

"I know I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

We just sat there hugging for several minutes.

* * *

How you guys liking it so far? Like it? Hate it? Reviews are appreciated. I know it's mainly focused on romance right now but I'm thinking of adding in some action next chapter or maybe a mini adventure, not sure. The next part won't be out for a while since I have work tomorrow then I'm going camping Thursday and I'll get back (exhausted) on Saturday.


End file.
